


Another Miraculous Identity Reveal Fail

by Jackal-In-A-Box (JackalInABox)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Kwami Swap, Ladybug!Adrien, Obliviousness Galore!, Status-quo-yo, The mask, Time Travel, akuma!marinette, akumanette, blurbs, cat!Marinette, if anything it'll be IPA, new suit who dis, no strong language inside, shitposts tbh, squeaky clean, tales of the miraculously oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalInABox/pseuds/Jackal-In-A-Box
Summary: These dorks keep getting in their own way because they're just that miraculously oblivious!





	1. Kwami Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my trash on [Tumblr](https://jackal-in-a-box.tumblr.com/)! If you were looking for actual fics, I have a bin for my [trash drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700261/chapters/33970833), too~

Where the kwami are out and get caught by Adrien and Marinette. They think: Whoops… Well, here it comes! The reveal is now!

_Except no!_

Everybody’s acting like they don’t know each other, while our two dorks won’t leave the kwami alone because they’re worried about getting them back to Ladybug/Chat Noir, and they’re just hoping the other one leaves soon, so they can transform and take their partner’s kwami back.


	2. Kwami Swap

Where an akuma manages to steal our heroes’ miraculous, but our dorks manage to recover their partner’s.

So they’re running around, trying to find Ladybug/Chat Noir to return them. They literally run into each other: You got it? Great! What do you mean you won’t trust me with it? I could find LB/CN faster if you just— Why are you putting on ~~my~~ —? You know what? I don’t have the time to argue! Someone needs to stop this akuma! Let’s pound ‘em!

So Maricat and Adribug know they’re working with each other, but fail to realize they’re their actual partner.


	3. Akumari

Marinette’s akuma is Ladybug 2.0; flashier and super stylish (and crazy lethal). She’s easily identified for whatever reason akuma are always easily identified. Everybody figures she’s just jealous, like Antibug.


	4. Chro-No-Logic

In which Adrien and Marinette swing in from the future!  
They don’t even try to hide their identities.

Everyone’s all…  
Wow, so you’re the future Ladybug and Chat Noir!  
 _What happened to the first ones, though?_


	5. Costume Party

Someone throws a costume party. Lot of people going as miraculous heroes. Alya dresses as Carapace, Nino sort of cosplays as Rena Rouge. Chloe goes as herself, because she already had that fake suit and it’d be a waste not to use it. Adrien probably goes as some anime character, because despite Plagg assuring him people are blind, he’s still paranoid. Marinette goes as Ladybug (for once), because she spent hours on it only for her best friend to change her mind and decide she wanted to dress up as a turtle instead. Half the party is like: Whoa, OMG, Ladybug! Except the miracuclass, which know Marinette plenty well, who’re all like: Oh, hey Marinette, you look even better with the mask! Except Adrien, who knows Ladybug plenty well and is like: Whoa, Ladybug! Until “Ladybug” turns into a mess, because it’s Adrien. Well, that’s not right. Nino clears that up quick. Adrien has to squiiint, but oh yeah, that’s definitely Marinette. Oops~

There is no reveal, because _everybody’s too dumb!_

Renalya and Turtino are cosplaying as each other, and nobody’s figured that out, either.

Wow

Do you think anyone realizes that’s the real Queen Bee, or you suppose they conveniently forgot it because it’s currently relevant?


	6. Miraculous Remix

In which our heroes are hopping through alternate universes where they and their kwami are the same but remixed. Somehow, they manage to identify each person under the mask, different masks, yet still do not realize their own team consists exactly of the same people.

Wow, Marinette is a hero in this ‘verse, too! Except she’s the cat instead of the turtle. Too bad we don’t have her on our team at home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, Nathalie and Emilie take turns being evil. Probably Fu too.


	7. The Mask

Marinette kept the Chat Noir mask, from Frightningale. So we get that classic Marichat scene where Chat has to emergency detransform and Marinette's like: _Quick, cover your face!_ And she pulls out the mask and it works. So there Adrien is, in nothing but a fake (but quality made (wow, doesn't even need a tie)) Chat Noir mask and his Gabriel brand uniform, and still nobody recognizes him, because "it's just the masks" and "people are blind".


	8. New Suit, Who Dis?

Ladybug’s suit gets a _fashionable_ upgrade~

 **Chat:** Oh hey, Marinette, _cute_ suit!  
Is Ladybug on vacation or something?


End file.
